Alistair and You During Morrigan's Ritual
by JennVandergrift
Summary: What if there were a way to avoid dying tomorrow...?" These words that you've spoken to Alistair, keeps going through your mind as you gently put your back against the cool, stone wall in front of guest room where you and him last talked...


Hello Alistair fans! Before I tell the tale of a fan-made story, please read this carefully!!! I suggest that if you haven't beaten the "Dragon Age: Origins" I suggest doing that before continuing on reading this. And if you have, I want to explain that I've only written the part where I thought would be most lacking when being in a relationship with Alistair. The authors has put alot of work into this awesome game and it is well-deserved, or I wouldn't have written this story with it's inspiration. This is my first time writing it, but I hope you enjoy it! I've done my best and I hope you will like it too! ^^ So! There are spoilers so please Alistair fans, time to finish the game if you haven't yet before reading this, this is the last warning~! Alright, so here's the summary. This starts out when Riordan, the Grey Warden you release from the dungeon, explains to you at Redcliff Castle, the reason why a Grey Warden is the only one who can fight the Archdemon. When you found out the grave news that you would have to sacrafice yourself in order to kill the Archdemon, Morrigan speaks to you and said that she can save you, but by doing a ritual that she studied from her mother's grimoire, which is the part we don't like one bit. I know alot of others don't like Morrigan for what she did with Alistair, but that's the part I think Morrigan would know better (if you played as a guy when wooing Morrigan, behind that layer is a person so sweet once you get to know her), and since you and her have been through alot (since she was with you in almost the beginning) and that she considers you as a good and trusting friend, mostly because you save her from her evil mother. Without her, you wouldn't have lived, right? =p This story is more for the gentle personalities, so I hope I don't disappoint the ones that are abit opposite~ . So in this story that is fan-made, she is a good friend of yours, as well as your friends who are with you for the Blight. Alright I'm done finally~ you can read it now, and do have fun and enjoy!

"What if there were a way to avoid dying tomorrow...?" These words that you've spoken to Alistair, keeps going through your mind as you gently put your back against the cool, stone wall in front of guest room where you and him last talked. What seems like forever made you nervous as Morrigan and Alistair is in the other room. As you look down at the carpet floors, you heard the faint echoes of something coming up from the stairs. You looked at the direction of the stairs, and out from the shadows, it was your mabari dog. He comes up in front of you and sits down, his head cock to the side as he looks at you and whines, knowing something is bothering his master. As you bent and kneeled down to pet him, your eyes suddenly went blurred with tears. "Ahh... what am I doing... If it could save either of us, I'd take this chance, thank Andrastre..." You remind yourself while drying your eyes. Smiling softly, you continued to pet your mabari companion as he sticks out his tongue happily seeing that you are feeling better. Your dog then looked away suddenly and happily barked like he knew that someone was coming at the end of the hallway. You had a confused look on your face as you see Morrigan walking towards you. "Morrigan? What are you doing out here?" you said as you stood up. "I've come out here to tell you that it... is done, you can see Alistair now. That fool really loves you." You look confused by what Morrigan says and you asked what she meant. "He told me he will not do it, that there has to be some way to make him unconcious, pleaded me to find some way to knock him out as he had suggested before. I didn't think he was so serious about it, but I did suggested something... a sleeping spell." Shocked by the words Morrigan suprise to you, but then you felt... relieved. "Come now, I will break the spell to wake him up and do leave your... (she looks down at your mabari with disgust)...dog behind." Your dog that was following you, halted like he understood the coldness of Morrigan's words and sits down, cocking his head to the side and whines again. "I won't be long boy" as you said with a comfort voice, while looking behind you as you walk, and he barks and pants happily to you again while wagging his short tail on the floor.

While you arrive in Morrigan's room, you can see Alistair lying on the bed sleeping, yet snoring loudly. You almost giggled at the sight of him, is that abit of drool you see? While you smiled, watching him at the side of the bed, you've noticed that his clothes were on. "Did you clothe him?" you curiously question Morrigan. "Now why would I want to trouble myself in doing so? I had asked the nearby servants to dress the fool while I went to fetch for you." As she walked next to Alistair's side on the bed and you beside Morrigan, she floats her hand over Alistair's face and whispers what sounds like an ancient chant that you've never heard of. What seems like a moment, Alistair's eyelids begins to slightly, yet slowly it opens and he groans. "Ugh, what.. what happened to me..." Confused as he gets up abit, he looks up and sees a faint figure before him, the fireplace making it harder for him to see, and just when he is finally able to make out that it was Morrigan before him..."--Andrastre's flaming sword!" He panicked like he had seen a ghost, rushing to the other side and almost falling off the edge of the bed. You giggled at Alistair as he looks confused, seeing that both of you in the room. As Morrigan walked to the door, she said, "Well, I'll leave the two of you alone now while I will be reading more about this ritual from my mother's grimoire elsewhere." As she almost leaves the room, you followed her and stopped her in the hallway and thanked her for mentioning about the ritual that can save your life. "I... this is unexpecting," she replied with a slight frown, only because it is a much suprise to her. Morrigan has never had a close friend besides the animals when she shapeshifts, but could never understand what they'd say. She even gave the animals little gifts, but they would just take it and run away from her... even though knowing they probably appreciate it, she'd never knew. "I had... thought you would want me to leave out from your sight right away, but...you are welcome, friend. I will see you both tomorrow."

As she finally leaves, you walk back to the room and see Alistair sitting on the side of the bed, sighs as he puts a hand on his head while you went to sit next to him on the bed. "Maker's breath, I'm glad that was over..." he said to you in relief. "Morrigan told me what you did..." you said. "D-Did she tell you? Oh please don't tell me what happened between me and her, of what she did while I was..." he shivers at the thought. You shook your head in reply, "No, not that, I meant she told me you wanted her to put you to sleep." you said. "Oh... that! Ha ha... ha..." He nervously puts his hand and rubs the back of his head not knowing what else to say, after what had happened between Morrigan and him. "Thank you... Alistair." You said gently. "You didn't... have to do that for me..." He turns to look at you and unexpectedly, grabs a hold of you, and what seem like it's for awhile, you feel the warmth of his body as though it could protect you from any harm... you close your eyes knowing this is a right feeling, and if only it could stay like this for a while longer... He then puts his hands on your shoulders and pushes you back gently to gaze into your eyes. "I didn't just do it for me, I did it for... us. I would never want you to feel hurt, although right now, I can see it in your eyes... you can't fool me." He smiled softly at you, his smile lifted up your heart and you couldn't help but to smile back. "Well... I am dying to get out of here, let's go outside," Alistair says as he gets up.

While both of you walked down the hall, he asked you to meet him at the courtyard. Before you went ahead, you see him pass into his guest room. I wonder what he's doing... you thought as you walked downstairs to wait for him in the courtyard. He didn't take long at all it seems and as he went to greet you, he grabs you by your hand and both of you walked together to the docks, where Lake Calenhad is. The soft breeze feels nice against your skin and the night sky is full of stars. The stars remind you back in camp where you and Alistair would lay down on the grass and talked of so many things, stories and secrets you have shared as both of you looked at the same, starry sky. "I... I've been wanting to give you something..." He went behind you, putting what seems like a necklace around your neck. As you picked it up and looked at the necklace in your hand, you noticed the familiar amulet that has the Andrastre's holy symbol in it, the same one you found at the Arl's study. Suprised, you turned around to him. "But Alistair, this is your mother's, something really precious to you, I can't..." He puts his hands gently around your hands which is grasped around the amulet. "You don't know how important you are to me, this is my way of showing that I love you and care for you... and that I want you to be with me... once this is all over." As you gaze into his eyes, you wanted to let him know that you strongly feel the same way too and by doing so, you smiled at him to show that you accepted his mother's amulet. You don't know what will happen in the future, but you do know with Alistair and the people who believes in you, you can overcome anything...

As both of you sat down at the edge of the dock, quietly watching the moon's reflection in the lake together for awhile, as dawn rises...


End file.
